Goodbye, My Love
by CrazyCaz
Summary: The man who was the cause of Troy's destruction killed the man his cousin loved. Sometimes, words are better said then kept inside and for Briseis, she snapped.


_What if Odysseus made it before Achilles' dying breath? What if Briseis got to say her final goodbyes to her lover and given the chance to start anew?_

 _Briseis deserved better._

* * *

 _Pre the Fall of Troy_

"Eudorus," Achilles stopped his movement and looked at his first in command and good friend. The man stood up and looked at him.

"Whatever happens to me, I want you to promise me to find Briseis and look after her. I have also asked Odysseus to do the same." The short man nodded at his lord.

"May I ask why my lord?" He had never seen Achilles so entranced by a woman as much as he was with the Trojan priestess.

"I fear the people of Troy will harm her, especially Paris. She may be isolated by her people. Take her Ithaca with Odysseus where she will be safe and live her life without being ostracised by the people."

"Yes, my lord. What about your mother?"

"She will love Briseis as if she was the daughter she never had."

* * *

 _Achilles saves Briseis from Agamemnon's hands_

"Come with me." Achilles whispers in her ears, as he picked her up, but her eyes turned to horror when she turned her head and saw Paris pointing his bow and arrow at them.

"No!" He released his arrow from his bow and it pierced her lover's heel.

"PARIS!" She screamed out. She was feeling array of emotions – pain, agony, sadness and anger. Odysseus heard the loud cries and immediately led his men to the scene.

Achilles stood up in pain with his sword in his hand, was then pierced with another arrow. One Step. One Arrow. The cries of his lover made him more determine to try and end her cousin's life. He couldn't take another step and fell to his knees, and pulled the arrows out of his body. Briseis spun around and looked at him. She ran over and feel on her knees sobbing – she knew that this was the end. Paris raced down the stairs but stopped when he saw Briseis crying and caressing Achilles face.

When Odysseus and his men arrived, they circled vicinity preventing Paris from running. Everyone watched the two lovers during their intimate moment.

"Briseis, come! Now!" Paris gave up being patient and ordered her to leave her _dead_ lover – there was no ounce of guilt by him for killing his brother's killer, satisfied that his death was avenged.

She made no movement – sitting on the floor cradling Achilles' head on her lap and looking at his beautiful, tanned face.

"I'm not leaving with you." She finally spoke since Achilles' fell. Briseis looked up at Paris with fire in her eyes.

"I am not leaving to go with you. Uncle Priam is gone. Cousin Hector is gone. You are unfit to rule the people of Troy."

"How dare you speak like that to me!?" Paris shouted. Odysseus's men approached Paris with their weapons drawn, but their leader put his hand up to halt their movement.

"I dare speak to you like that. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Then where will you go? The _Great_ Achilles is dead. You have nowhere to go," He sneered, "So tell me dear cousin, what are you going to do?"

"She will come with me to Ithaca where she will be free to live the life she wants, the life that she was meant to live with Achilles." Odysseus answered for her. Briseis looked up at the King in relief.

"Thank you, my lord. It would be my honour to live under your ruling." The young woman smiled softly, "you hear that cousin, I'm leaving all this behind."

"What happened to you Briseis!? You were always so sweet and considerate, but I've never seen you so selfish?" Briseis couldn't believe the words coming out of her cousin's mouth. She shot up onto her feet.

"I'm selfish!?" She shrieked and stormed right up to him, "I am anything but selfish! I helped cooked for the Myrmidons, I cleaned their tents. I may be selfish for loving a man who killed Hector and many other Trojans, but my love for Achilles did no harm. Yours however started a war that have brought Troy down. And where was Andromache and Helen when Troy was attacked? I called and searched for them. Instead, I was running for my life, while you and Uncle Priam sent them to safety. You are all the selfish ones, but especially you Paris. You are the selfish one." Paris saw red and slapped Briseis across the face, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She refused to cry and crawled back to Achilles' body. Odysseus and his men raised their weapons in warning, but Odysseus grabbed Paris's arm and squeezed it painfully.

"You are a poor excuse of a man. How dare you hit your own blood? You deserve to die right here. Achilles would've killed you instantly, without mercy." Odysseus said menacingly.

"Let him go." Briseis said quietly. She looked up at Odysseus and Paris, "when the time comes, the Gods will punish him for everything that he has done. I hope for Helen's sake, she never has to experience her lover's death at the hands of her own flesh and blood." Odysseus released Paris.

"If you ever step foot in Ithaca or Phthia, I will have you skinned alive. Now go, before I change my mind." Paris shook his head and immediately fled. Briseis' tears betrayed her as they fell onto her lover's face – the one she'll never see again.

"Briseis, we must burn his body. Word has been sent to Eudorus, and they are on their way here now." She nodded at the King's word before allowing him to help her up and pulling her over to the side. The Myrmidons all arrived, and began preparing his body for the burning. Eudorus saw the poor woman and walked over to her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Briseis." He gently pulled her off, and looked at her sad eyes, "Lord Achilles was a great man."

"He was. We've lost someone very close to our hearts tonight, including you Eudorus. He was your good friend." She said solemnly. The man stayed by Briseis' side while the Myrmidons prepared Achilles' body for the funeral.

"It's time." Odysseus announced. Odysseus walked up to the body and placed two coins on his closed eyes.

"See you soon brother. It was an honour fighting beside you. Your name shall be remembered in history." Eudorus followed the King of Ithaca to bid his farewells to his friend and leader. Briseis was the last one. She never realised how heartbroken she was till she looked at him again, lying in peace. He was dead. That was the bitter reality. She was alone, but was grateful that she had somewhere to find a home.

"I will see you soon my love. Wait for me. I will come to you when my time on earth ends. I love you." She whispered and kissed his forehead. She walked away from his body and watched his body burn.

After the burning, Odysseus led her onto his ship, "my wife will be very happy to have you as a friend. It will be a few days' sail to Ithaca. You can rest in our palace for a few nights before going to Phthia to meet Achilles' mother. She will be very happy to have known that her son was able to meet an amazing woman like you."

"Thank you, my lord. You have given me a new hope on life." Her hand went to her stomach and smiled.

She may not have Achilles anymore, but every part of him will always be with her and his legacy will continue onto his child that she is carrying.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


End file.
